


A Bloody and Smutty New Year’s Eve

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Blood, Violence and  Sex [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Bloody, Bottom Will Graham, Canon Divergent, Character Death, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Dom Hannibal, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fingering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Powerplay, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Shameless Objectification, Shameless Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: The end of the year is drawing near.  Hannibal and Will who have eluded being captured by the FBI so far are now settling down after months of escaping, hiding and quenching their murderous thirst After a walk with the dogs Will returns to the apartment finding out that Hannibal wants to surprise him in his own murderous and twisted way which doesn’t suit Will at all yet he has no other choice to play with Hannibal  and their power play escalates quickly.





	A Bloody and Smutty New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to Thomas Harris and the creators of the TV show.Furthermore I am aware of the toxic and abusive relationships of the characters in the show.
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> Hello!
> 
> Just a few words of warnings.
> 
> This short story is a very explicit and smutty one about Hannibal’s and Will’s New Year Eve. It contains sex, bondage, blood, gore, murder and it‘s definitely messed up.
> 
> I wrote this fic when I came back home from the New Year’s Eve party at 4 am and this is the result ;) 
> 
> Update March 30: I revised it a little. 
> 
> Enjoy!

[](https://imgbb.com/)

 

Hannibal and Will had been on the run together for months. Since Jack Crawford discovered that both of them were still alive, they lived a secret life changing their place of hiding from time to time. The end of the year was drawing near and as both of them had been deprived of sex or physical intimacy in the last few weeks due to hunting and escaping from town to town, a heavy sexual tension lay in the air. Yet both still didn’t know how to deal with their secret desires effectively nor communicate appropriately which could often lead to disaster. Especially when you were in a relationship with a cannibalistic serial killer and prone to violence yourself.

Will returned from a walk with his dogs  Hannibal had allowed him to adopt in the last few weeks. When removing his  snow boots and  field jacket in the anteroom and taking care of the dogs, Will was in a particular jovial mood and didn’t have any idea of the surprise Hannibal had prepared for him.

Will entered the room, exhausted yet happy at the prospect of a calm and peaceful evening  without murder and was surprised and taken aback  at the sight of the scenario offered to him. Hannibal had obviously prepared the living room of the cabin very carefully, transforming the small moody living room into a dungeon. At the end of the long silver table, sat Freddy Lounds sedated and bound to the chair with chains, frightened but unable to move as she was paralysed by a mixture of different drugs. Hannibal looked at Will, his eyes glinting dangerously while observing him hungrily. They both found pleasure in power plays, but  this evening Will would have preferred a cozy and tender ending to that year after the  murderous tension between them in the last few weeks. He would have loved lying in bed with Hannibal at his side,  talking about their lives, watching the fireworks from the balcony of their loft before making love in the sweetest way. But given the situation  in which he found himself in, Will knew he had to play. There was no other choice, and it could be fun if he turned this situation to his advantage. He could vent out his anger a little bit.

“Hello, Will. Take off your clothes and have a seat “, Hannibal ordered, looking at him with a wicked smile on his face. The younger man crossed his arms, sighing and frowning before answering.” Hannibal, I thought we could have a nice and comfy New Year’s Eve for once. Nope, I don’t want to, actually. Try me. “Hannibal walked over to him in a threatening pace with a murderous and slightly offended look on his face for he saw Will didn’t appreciate it as he should.“I made all this effort for you, yet you don’t want it. If you don’t do as I say, you’re going to suffer the same fate as our dear Freddie here. Do you want to be served for dinner, Will? “Hannibal asked him warningly.

Will was sure that his husband was indeed capable of such reckless and impulsive violence seeing that he had cut into Will’s skull before some years ago. Nevertheless, he felt the need to show Hannibal he was his equal and not ready to obey so easily. He glanced at him and said angrily: „Cut this bullshit now. It’s you who is going to obey tonight so that I can have a peaceful evening for once. “With a quick movement he took out a knife from his pocket and stormed at Hannibal, threatening to cut his throat if he didn’t obey. Caught by surprise, Hannibal stumbled and fell on the table with Will above him who clearly started to enjoy it. He felt his cock hardening against Hannibal's thighs and he felt like he was about to burst quickly if he didn’t finish it now. “Like I said before and you surely know”, Will snarled, “I’m not letting you boss me around like one of your sheep, so you better surrender yourself to me!”

Hannibal was a little proud of his protégé in this moment but given the fact that Hannibal didn't want to lose face in front of Freddie Lounds who could not believe she was a spectator of this more than weird roleplay before her. The elder man relaxed in the grasp of his arms to make Will believe he would surrender himself. Freddie Lounds couldn’t say much because of her sedative but her thoughts ranged from bewilderment to amusement and fascination. Who would have thought that Mr Graham would be capable of such violence? And that he wound up running off with a serial killer? She always suspected he had an inner darkness inside himself that emerged to the surface thanks to Dr. Lecter. She hadn’t been mistaken in that.

While Will gloated over Hannibal’s apparent demise and went to rip the shirt from Hannibal’s body with the knife in his hands, leaving minor bloody cuts on his upper body, there was a moment when Hannibal could take advantage and before Will saw what was happening it was the other way around. Currently, it was Will who was pressed against the table, facing Freddie Lounds at the other end while Hannibal put his hands behind his back like a police officer would do. Only that Hannibal gripped him harder than necessary and undressed him in front of Freddie's eyes. Will knew this was going to be a humiliation and he would suffer in the next few hours. He was defeated. "You are naughty, Mr. Graham,“ Hannibal muttered into his ear. "I won’t go easy on you tonight - you can be sure of that.”

The younger man tried to suppress a moan. "You will do exactly what I ask of you,” Hannibal muttered in his ear. " You may address me as Master now.” His current emotional state made him feel vulnerable and weak. God, why could they not be like any other couple out there. But they never were and Will rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath, giving in, acknowledging his defeat. Hannibal used his resignation to his advantage. He felt his courage abandoning him while Freddy eyed him with shock and odd amusement.

Hannibal pulled him back and tied his upper body with a black rope to the chair, making sure Will couldn’t free himself. The young man lowered his head, too proud to stare Hannibal in the eye. He was feeling anger welling up inside of him at this defeat - but secretly also arousal and satisfaction of being treated like this. Will decided he would go for a last sassy remark before his punishment started. "Fine, then. Kill me. I bet you don’t want to.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, your wish could be granted you know. But don’t expect me to do it quickly and mercifully. Let me show you on Miss Lounds what I mean. It’s a shame really. She could have been yours.” Hannibal knew exactly how to tease him. Before taking care of their guest, Hannibal made sure to quiet his partner and went back to fetch a black muzzle gag which he fastened around the head with buckles and straps. The lower part of Will’s face was covered, rendering him unable to speak. The cannibal smiled devilishly as the sight of the gag reminded him of the mask he had to wear in prison for some time. Will reminded him now of a trapped animal he had to domesticate and tame.

Afterwards, he turned to Freddie who now realised what was eventually going to happen. She was terrified knowing that Dr Lecter wouldn’t show any mercy on her after everything she had done. His cold eyes met hers for a second, and he enjoyed her fear. “Where shall we begin? Ah well, permit me to ruin the best part for our friend here “, staring with his dark maroon eyes at Will who was trembling with frustration as he couldn’t do the same thing to Freddie what Hannibal was about to do. The mere sight of him made his cock so hard it hurt. And there was his longing, his need to be intimate with Hannibal, the need to murder someone together which he was denied.

Hannibal pushed Freddie back into the lean of her chair, ripping her blouse open and stabbing with his linoleum knife right into her chest, opening her ribcage. He was planning to remove her heart while it was beating. She wanted to scream yet none left her mouth. Freddie closed her eyes as she couldn’t face the coming horror and the pain of being cut up alive. Hannibal promptly turned to Will beholding his face in triumph and satisfaction. To make Will watch Hannibal murder someone, him being unable to take part in it, witnessing him begging him for intimacy he would deny him for some hours, was the part that aroused him deeply.

Will’s exposed body tied to the chair trembled with arousal and pain. He smirked while he continued cutting her open. Freddie wasn’t conscious anymore - she couldn’t be because of the stab to the chest and all the loss of blood which was bursting out of her chest. Hannibal broke several ribs on his way to remove the heart before severing the heart from the arteries. At last he took it into his hands, feeling it pulse in his hands one last time trying to pump the blood into the non-existent veins before it finally stopped.

Will could feel a tear well up inside of his eyes but he tried to suppress it as much as he could. Hannibal placed the heart on the silver plate placed before Freddie and took it into the kitchen where he would carefully prepare the heart according to an old recipe of his. Initially, he wanted to feast on Freddie with his dear Will but as he has defied him, he ought to be punished. He would dine alone, watching Will suffer. The development of the evening lifted Hannibal’s mood significantly and he smiled devilishly at the idea of making Will beg for sex.

After some time had passed and the dish was prepared, his hands cleaned, Hannibal went to check on his partner. He was sweating and slightly uncomfortable in his position, shivering from the exposure as the temperature of the room had dropped. The ties were leaving red marks on his upper body and his wrists. But that was his punishment so he had to bear it. Hannibal’s face drew closer to Will’s and he placed his hand on his cheek, while the other hand wandered down his body until he could feel the hard erection in his hands. This was the moment when Will couldn’t hold on any longer and he started to moan out loudly.  Hannibal loosened the gag a little bit to listen to his whining and panting.

"Stop this shit, Hannibal" he hissed, his eyes dark and angry, yet betraying his wish for release. Hannibal gloated on the vulnerable and obedient prey in his hands and answered softly: "Not yet. I will punish you as promised. I always keep my promises, you know.”His lips met with Will’s for some seconds. The latter was at the verge of breaking down for all of the tease, but he used all of his inner strength to not let Hannibal see or hear any of that. He went to the other side of the table and started eating while throwing a sideways glance at Will from time to time who suffered at the sight of him indulging in his victim while he was tied up. Hannibal smirked at his submissive partner while chewing slowly on Freddie’s heart. Will could not say anything as he was gagged and could only utter muffled moans and whines.

Hannibal savoured every bite and led his fork slowly to his mouth, licking it clean in the most seducing way while he admired the sight of Will's nude, sweaty body during his meal. "I assume you must be hungry, boy," Hannibal taunted his partner in his self-congratulating baritone voice. “Naughty boys must be punished. You were particularly disobedient today. No dinner for you this evening, I'm afraid.” He received a dark and sulky stare of Will as an answer which pleased him even more.

Having ultimately consumed his meal, he took out a leather whip from one of the boxes placed beside Freddy’s chair. Hannibal freed Will of his bondage and the muzzle gag whilst paying attention he wouldn’t exploit the situation for revenge. But no more fighting. Will accepted his situation and he wanted to be freed of it and simply go back to bed for the rest of the evening. Now. Immediately. Hannibal led him to the bed room, throwing him to the bed, his back-facing Hannibal. He felt the whip lash on his back and he moaned out loudly, partly because of the pain but also because of the thrill that came with it. He delighted in it but never wanted to admit it openly. Especially not today.

Hannibal enjoyed every lash and every moan leaving Will's body. But before he would badly wound his companion, he stopped. He didn’t want to spoil the meat. He kissed his back from neck to the butt, leaving suck marks all over his body.

Will panted beneath Hannibal's touches and kisses. He felt his back burning from the lashes but he didn’t care and slowly turned around to face Hannibal who was about to undress in front of Will. The latter took in the sight that was offered to him, his eyes wandering down from the muscular upper body to Hannibal’s erect cock. "Now to the grand finale. Tell me you are going to be a good boy. Say please. “Hannibal commanded, observing him in amusement and satisfaction. Will nodded slowly, looking up at him in the most submissive way with his ocean eyes, while he answered quietly and in a choked voice: "Yes, Master. Please.” Hannibal was satisfied at the level of obedience and submission he was showing now. He had taught him a valid lesson and hoped the younger man would remember it well.

“Who told you to turn around?“Hannibal said to him in his authoritarian voice, taking control, placing him into the previous position once again. He pushed him until Will’s head was lying on the pillows at the other end of the bed and he could kneel between his straddled legs. Hannibal massaged Will's butt with his hands before collecting a bottle with lube from the night stand, smeared lube on one of his fingers before thrusting it roughly into his hole. Will whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Hannibal smiled and slowly inserted another one while enjoying the noises escaping Will’s mouth at the stimulation of his prostate. “You’re my little slut,” Hannibal whispered, whacking his ass with the other hand. Will moaned louder. “Yes, you are indeed. My little whore.”  Hannibal smirked.

When he felt that Will’s ass was ready for him, Hannibal fetched the lubricant again, put on a condom on his cock, added another drop of lube on it. He got up from his kneeling position and dragged Will towards him, positioning his lover's legs in such a way he was able to thrust his cock into him.

Lights exploded in front of Will’s eyes, as Hannibal fucked him roughly, gradually increasing the intensity and speed of this thrusts until Will whined louder and louder. Hannibal nearly thought of covering his mouth with his hands, but decided to push his body into the mattress causing Will’s mouth to be pressed into the pillow. As promised, Hannibal didn’t go easy on him, bringing him to the edge of exhaustion without mercy. Accelerating his movements, he felt his own orgasm slowly building up at last. Closing his eyes, he felt a wave of heat flow through his body. Will trembled beneath him and Hannibal immediately felt that both were about to cum. Both shook, twitched and groaned simultaneously. He pulled out, turned Will around, looking at his companion with a triumphant smirk, spreading kisses and bite marks on his cheek and throat.

Will was spent and sore, Hannibal could recognize it from the look in his eyes. He positioned himself on the bed in fetal position, his back red from the lashes of the whip, his peachy ass throbbing from the intensity of the sex. Cum had been spread all over the mattress but Will ignored it as he was too tired to care, ready to fall asleep any time. Hannibal had banged him harder than the fireworks igniting outside.

“Happy New Year to you” Hannibal muttered into his ear with a smug undertone in his voice before throwing himself next to Will’s side, hugging him tightly from behind. The smell of intense sex hung heavily in the air and he took it all in — the smell of Will’s sweat, his ass and cum mingled with the testosterone and pheromones — the scent of primal sex.

"There will be a reckoning", Will murmured in a dark tone, throwing a nasty glance at him over his shoulder before closing his eyes.


End file.
